Cookie Crumble
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Time to celebrate! The holidays are here, and everyones ready to party Now there's just one teensy weensy itty bitty issue. Misaki needs to handmake a dessert. The results...were to be expected, the treat much like her sanity, was beginning to crumble.


Cookie Crumble

 **Author Notes: A bit of a silly little one shot for the holidays~ Sen and I(Mako) will create a series of these lovely little one shots for anime/manga/games to celebrate~ I do not own Maid Sama and I hope you enjoy!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _What is this?_

Misaki was not in a very merry Christmasy mood this holiday season. As much as she loved seeing the lovely snowflakes and beautiful tree glittering with ornaments. She...was not a fan of cooking.

As incredible of a person as she was with her stubborn competitive streak...she was a terrible cook, and she would be the first to sadly admit it. This year her manager at the cafe she works in planned on a Christmas party to celebrate.

Friends, family and co workers gathered around after closing, being merry, giving presents and just partying the night away. However unlucky for the demon prez, each of them had to bring in a dish made from scratch.

The worst part being the fact that their dish was chosen at random. Picked out of a hat each of the staff got something. Misaki no matter what was not going to enjoy herself regardless of what she picked, however her dismay grew all the more when she found out she had to make a batch of cookies.

Now the fact that she couldn't cook was a major sting to her pride. She was smart, she was strong, she was fast and determined. But...the fact that she couldn't do something so helpful such as cooking well it was embarrassing in her eyes.

And regardless of how much she practiced or tried, she couldn't stop from making a huge inedible mess. Globs of cookie dough covered the oven racks, the counters, practically all of the dishes took residence in the sink.

Many were surprised to learn of her flaw. Humiliated she entered the cafe, down and defeated. She had to bring it, before throwing it away in the trash can. It was practically singed on the bottom.

To most it looked more like a fruit cake, with chocolate chips. She refused to let anyone see it, however the ever so optimistic Satsuki told her it was fine. What she didn't realize though, was a certain perverted alien there...in the kitchen.

That stupid smile, that annoying indifferent aura. Takumi Usui was a demon who loved to get under her skin, teasing her. Why did she ever fall for such a fool she'll never know.

What was most irritating about him though, at least in Misaki's mind(and yes she had a lot of issues when she first started interacting with the blond) was the fact...that whatever crap from hell she made, he ATE and Enjoyed it.

Saying that he loved her dishes, actually willing to eat the whole thing. Frankly it disturbed her, either he had no taste buds, or in general had poor taste. So it really didn't surprise her at this point when he interfered.

Preventing her from destroying her cookie creation. Instead taking ahold of it from her hands, before she could protest though her co-workers dragged her away, wanting to do some games and chit chat.

Tearing a piece of the hardened clump, he took a bite. It was very tough, difficult to chew, especially with that charcoal aftertaste. The chocolate in the cookies were terribly bitter, and like the dough hard to swallow.

Takumi didn't mind, he devoured the cookie regardless of the terrible taste, to him it was still delicious. Not because of how it actually was, definitely not. But it was due to the fact that it was homemade by Misaki herself.

Who to him was the perfect girl. He still chuckled when he recalled the first time Misaki ever tried making something, it was terribly bland, searing hot porridge. She made it for him after finding him out of the hospital with a fever.

Most people would've probably found it disgusting, and thrown it in the pres's face, she even admitted it herself with that scorching face of hers as to what a horrible cook she was. He didn't mind though, he found her sentiment touching.

And if he were honest...she's actually getting better, it'll probably take some time and effort but who knows? Within a couple years, she may make a yummy treat yet. **"Ohh Misa's cookie~"**

 _3 Hours...Later_

 **Here end lies the three stooges whose names i cannot remember. The three idiots each took a bite of Misa's cookie crumble and after the first 5 seconds suffered terribly from the taste.**

 **Their bodies could not handle the intense flavor and were not immune to it like Usui. And well...we all know how it ends from here on out...they will be fondly remembered for their-**

Stooges: WAIT DON'T KILL US OFF!

 **Mako: Follow the god dang script!**

The end...

 **Author Notes: Darn you three this one shot was going to be perfect! Why did you guys not follow the script! It wasn't like you were really going to die!**

Naoya: You didn't even remember our names! You had to look them up!

Ikuto: Yeah yeah! What do you have against us? You're so mean!

Ryuunosuke: I thought you loved Maid Sama!

 **Mako: Let's see...yes I'm mean, yes I have something against you three and that's you three are perverted, creepy, annoying and in the beginning jerks, so yay! -^_^-**

Stooges: *Cries*

 **Mako: And with that I'm ending this lovely little one shot and Hope you guys enjoy it~ Please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support you guys give.**

 **Sorry that this one is so short but hey! Quality over quantity~ And don't forget other one shots/mini series will be uploaded throughout the holidays and will feature other games/animes. With that tchao for now!**


End file.
